The Elementals
by bri ght fading
Summary: What do Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco have in common? Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely JK Rowling and WB. R
1. Prologue: The Beginnings

Ginny sighed and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She was standing in front of her mirror examining a tattoo that had appeared on her arm. It looked like green ivy had wound its way up her arm and was swirled around her back. When Ginny woke up this morning she went to brush her hair and teeth and noticed the tattoo. Ginny had not left her room since then and her mother was beginning to worry that something had happened to her. Ginny decided that she was going to write a letter to her best friend Hermione and see if she had any idea what it was. After Ginny finished the letter she went to her closet and pulled on a long sleeve shirt that was a little big in hopes of covering it completely before heading downstairs to get something to eat and calm her mother down.

_Meanwhile at the Granger house_

Hermione reread Ginny's letter explaining the tattoo on Ginny's arm. Hermione looked down at her own arm which had waves towards her wrist and water wrapping itself around her arm and covering her back. Hermione had woken up to find this two days ago and was, like Ginny, curious. She wrote a reply to Ginny saying that she would be at the Burrow shortly and then they could head to Flourish and Blotts and search for books and hopefully solve their mystery.

Hermione appeared in a cloud of green smoke in the fireplace of the Burrow. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off before looking up to see Ginny standing there.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny replied before grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging Hermione up the stairs to her room. When they reached the room Ginny shut the door and locked before walking and sitting on her bed beside Hermione. Hermione rolled up the sleeve of her shirt revealing her tattoo to Ginny. Ginny did the same.

"So do you have any idea?" Ginny asked breaking the silence that had over come them.

"No but we better get going if we want to have enough time," Hermione answered standing up with Ginny following. The two girls made their way downstairs informed Mrs. Weasley of their whereabouts before Flooing to Diagon Alley. When they arrived they immediately headed in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as they arrived the two girls headed up the stairs and towards the section on Environmental Beings and Such. After looking for a while Ginny finally came across a book entitled _The Elementals_.

"Hermione, I think I may have found something," Ginny said walking over to her friend and showing her the book.

"This should be it," Hermione said before taking the book and heading down the stairs and over to a secluded reading section. When they arrived they were surprised to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sitting in two of the chairs that had been pulled closer reading a book that appeared to be the exact same as the one the girls chose.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded once he realized they were there.

"We could ask you the same question," Hermione shot back. Draco growled out of frustration before throwing his arms in the air revealing red flames that licked their way up his arm. Hermione gasped before walking over to him grabbing his arm and pushing up his sleeve and then showing his arm to Ginny who also gasped.

"What's in that head of yours, Granger?" Malfoy said pulling his arm back and pushing his sleeve down. Hermione pulled her sleeve up showing Draco her tattoo and then motioned for Ginny to do the same where Draco motioned for Blaise to. Ginny and Blaise both raised their sleeves revealing their tattoos.

"Holy crap," Draco said, saying what everyone else wanted too.


	2. Learning More

"You could say that again," Ginny said.

"Holy crap," Draco said.

"I was being sarcastic," Ginny snapped rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me," Draco snapped back.

"Will both of you shut up?!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"Now what does the book say?" Hermione asked turning to Draco.

"An elemental is a creature (usually a spirit) that is attuned with, or composed of, one of the classical elements: air, earth, fire and water. The elements balance each other out through opposites: water quenches fire, fire boils water, earth contains air, air erodes earth. Fire is both hot and dry. Earth is both cold and dry. Air is both hot and wet. Water is both cold and wet. Fire represents energy, inspiration, passion, and masculinity. Water represents emotions, wisdom, the soul, and femininity. Earth represents strength, abundance, stability, and femininity. Air represents mind, intellect, consciousness, study, and communication," Draco replied.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione replied grabbing Ginny who grabbed Draco who grabbed Blaise. The four of them made their way to the floo network before flooing to Hogsmeade and then making their way to Hogwarts. School started in two weeks so they hoped that Dumbledore would be there.

"What do you think the password is?" Ginny asked once they made it to the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"How about 'Lemon Drop'" a voice called from behind. All four whipped around to find Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor…we uh…," Hermione started.

"No need I know why you are here," he said raising a hand to cease all questioning. Dumbledore started towards his office and waved for them to follow. Dumbledore conjured up more chairs for them to sit in. The four sat down facing their Headmaster.

"As you know you all are the four Elementals. There is only one other set of Elementals before you but they are reaching the age to pass down those powers and apparently you four are the chosen ones. Mr. Malfoy – Fire, Miss Granger – Water, Mr. Zabini – Air, Miss Weasley – Earth," Dumbledore explained before taking a breath and continuing on, "You four will be staying the rest of the summer together and given your own common room. I will have some people who know enough about the Elementals to come and teach you about, how to use, and how to control your powers. Considering that you four do not have the best past I suggest you straighten this out and learn to get along."

Dumbledore finished before passing Hermione a paper instructing on how to get to their common room. They all thanked him before standing and leaving the office. They followed Hermione through the corridors and up the stairs until she finally stopped causing Draco to slam into her back, Ginny into his, and Blaise into hers. They all were sprawled out on the floor in complete silence until Ginny started laughing and everyone else stared at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me, love, but what exactly do you find so funny?" Blaise said finally speaking.

"Nothing, but you and ferret face over there had the most humorous expressions on your faces," Ginny said causing Draco to snort, Hermione to grin, and Blaise to just smile at her.

"Now that you mention it, Gin', it was kinda funny," Hermione said giggling.

"Well as much as you two are apparently enjoying this I'd rather not sit on the floor in the middle of a corridor," Draco said standing and dusting himself off. Hermione also stood along with Blaise who offered his hand to Ginny and pulled her up.

"That's it," Hermione said pointing to a portrait of a group of boys talking.

"Raging Rapids," Draco called out to the portrait after he took the paper away from Hermione. The boys looked up and nodded and the portrait swung open. They all stepped through the portrait hole and into a room that was made in colors of red, blue, green, and white. There was a small library off to the side with a desk pushed back against the wall; two large blue velvet couches facing the fire; the carpet was a dark earthy green that went well with the crimson red walls.

"Wow," Ginny and Hermione gaped at the room and surprise.

Ginny made his way over to the door that her name delicately scrawled on the door with leaf patterns around it. She pushed open the door and walked into the room; the walls were shades of green that gradually got darker the closer to the ground it got, the walls also had different patterns of leaves etched into it. There was a large four poster bed positioned against the wall and the comforters were a light shade of green and the pillow were a tan color that went perfectly well with the color. Ginny walked up to the bed and ran her fingers across the material and gasped when she realized it was silk. A wood dresser pushed up against the wall and a makeup table next to it. Ginny also noticed that there was a door on the wall but she wasn't sure where it led but decided to investigate. She opened the door and found Blaise standing in his room with his back to her. Ginny gasped quietly and pulled the door shut and went back in her room. She also noticed that there was a set of glass door that led out to a balcony.

Ginny walked over a stepped out onto the balcony and gasped at the beauty that over took her. The balcony over looked the grounds and the lake and at this point in time the sun was slowly starting to sink behind the lake and gave every thing a beautiful glow. Apparently Blaise had the same idea and stepped out behind her and came to stand next to her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yea it is," Blaise replied taking in the whole picture, "Say Ginny would you mind taking a walk with me down to the lake?"

"Huh? Oh yea sure," she said turning to look at his face which broke out in a wide grin at her answer. Ginny finally had the chance to actually look at his eyes and gasped at the beautiful violet color they were. Ginny thought they were beautiful and mysterious; definitely not something you see every day.

"Alright then let's go," he said taking her hand and pulling her through his door, grabbing a cloak from his room, and then out of the common room. The two walked in silence but it wasn't one of those awkward silences but a comfortable. They made their way to the front doors and out onto the grounds. Ginny noticed that Blaise still hadn't let go of her hand but didn't mind. Blaise took Ginny out to the lake and found a rock and sat on it and patted the spot next to him and Ginny sat next to him.

"I'm don't bite you know," he said when she hesitated.

"I know," she said sitting next to him. They sat in silence for awhile just watching the sun slowly sink behind the lake.

"What's on your mind, love?" Blaise asked noticing the far away look on her face.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied.

"About?" he inquired.

"Nothing and everything," she said turning to look at him and smiling. The sun was almost completely down below the lake and the air had gained a slight chill causing Ginny to shiver.

"I knew we'd need this," Blaise said chuckling. He pulled out his cloak putting it around himself and opened so Ginny could get in. At first she hesitated but then remembered what he had said earlier and slid next to him allowing him to wrap the cloak around the both of them. Blaise put his arm around Ginny and at first she tensed but slowly relaxed and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny?" Blaise said.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I asked you out here for a reason," he said. Ginny lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to look at him. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me? I know it's kinda sudden and all but I figured maybe we could give it a shot considering will be stuck together for the next three weeks and the gods know we won't be able to put up with Hermione's and Draco's constant arguing," he said before taking a deep breath.

"Sure," she replied smiling. His face broke out in a huge grin and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ah come on I'm sure you can do better than that," Ginny said feigning mock disappointment. Blaise just grinned before placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing it softly, Ginny's eyes fluttered close and she leaned into his touch. Blaise smiled and leaned down claiming her lips with his own. Ginny responded by sliding her hands over his shoulders and allowing themselves to tangle in his hair. Blaise groaned slightly at the feel over her lightly messaging his head. Blaise ran his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance which she immediately granted. Now it was a dueling of tongues and roaming of hands as Blaise's hands ran along her sides before settling on her hips.

"So you two ditched us to come and snog?" a voice called out incredulously. The couple sprang apart to find Draco and Hermione smirking. Blaise took in Hermione's slightly wrinkled shirt and Draco's tousled hair and elbowed Ginny in the side eyeing them to get Ginny to look at them.

"Look who's talking," Blaise replied causing Hermione to blush and Draco to smirk.

"Maybe we should head inside before we all freeze," Hermione said shivering slightly. Draco nodded and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and the two couples slowly made their way inside.

When they made it to the common room they all bid their goodnights before heading off to bed. Ginny went into her room and changed into a pair of shorts with Quidditch scrolled across the back and a black tank top before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over her and snuggling into the bed. Ginny was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Blaise opening the door that connected their rooms until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Ginny rolled over and smiled when she met Blaise's violet eyes.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I didn't get a goodnight kiss," he said pouting.

"I think I can fix that," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," he said before making a move to get up but was pulled back down by a hand on his wrist.

"Please stay," Ginny said looking up at him.

"Alright," he said. Blaise climbed back in behind her and pulled her back against his chest which Ginny now realized was bare. She snuggled back against him as he placed his face in the crook of her neck. Ginny sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Blaise stayed awake a few minutes longer watching as Ginny slept thinking that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.


End file.
